kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
BullDozer
Overview BullDozer is a giant irradiated Caterpillar (Dozer) sitting astride a similarly afflicted Parson's Chameleon (Bull). They are never apart. Bull runs & crashes through opponents while Dozer provides ranged support with an array of status ailments and toxic projections. Individually neither kaiju could stand against a determined foe - but together BullDozer has the tools to tear opponents apart! Origin Bull and Dozer were both inhabitants of a modest island chain belonging to the Seychelles. During the 1960s these islands were bombarded with continuous-wave radiation treatments, in an effort to explore macro-fauna phenomenon. Most of the species there died as a result, but those that survived became hundreds of times larger, and began to exhibit the characteristic behavior patters of kaiju - including a strong territorial drive that drove many of the animals into competition with one another. Two of the less-successful macro-fauna were a giant Chameleon with weak energy projection abilities, and a giant caterpillar with poor eyesight and limited mobility. These two were consistently pushed out of more desirable habitats by the more robust animals, until they found themselves both stranded in a rocky beach near the west shore. Monitoring efforts were poor during these experiments, especially at night, so it is not known exactly how the Chameleon and Caterpillar began working together, or even really how it is possible that it happened at all. But these two also-rans somehow managed to find in one another a perfect fit for their weaknesses - and the gestalt kaiju BullDozer was born. Dozer's legs wrap strongly across Bull's back - providing a very large contact area through which the two can communicate simple ideas - increasing their combat synergy tremendously. Over the years they have learned to think & react in perfect symmetry, with a combat prowess that is simultaneously inspiring and terrifying. Energy System Dozer regains energy slowly over time, as her internal supplies of webbing and toxic bile replenish themselves. Bull's Micro Burn is periodically available, and its status is tracked as an auto-replenishing ammunition counter. Ranged Combat Dozer has a variety of powerful ranged options at her disposal. Her Tranquilizing Spray can inhibit aggression and reduce combat effectiveness while simultaneously introducing corrossive elements into her opponent's epidermis. This combination is often enough to send aggressors elsewhere, but determined fighters can push through the effects with some effort. Her Web Cast can be used as a single sticky projectile, a wide net of entangling strands, or even as a long-distance clubbing attack. Bull can emit intense heat within his mouth - but the energy barely extends three meters past his teeth - making it of dubious quality during battles with other kaiju. It does allow him to inflict serious burns with his bite attacks. Grappling BullDozer is almost incapable of hoisting an opponent. Only Bull has arms, and he is already carrying the not-inconsiderable bull of Dozer on his back at all times, so lifting even a small opponent is outside the realm of possibility. BullDozer can grapple and inflict direct damage, and the combined weight of Dozer and Bull together makes opponents doubt their ability to effectively manipulate BullDozer's weight. Melee Combat Bull is the primary melee attacker, though his symbiotic relationship with Dozer allows both of them to work in unison during close combat. Bull's Dual Crest is a savage tool for charging attacks or close-quarters clubbing. His claws & tail can add variety to his techniques, and his clawed feet are very strong. Bull can also bite with great power - even when he is not employing his Micro Burn. Dozer's primary melee contribution is his array of long spines - which Bull can twist and manipulate well enough to make them a potent offensive tool. Dozer can also shift her weight about independently, which allows Bull to change direction, and twist with surprising grace in mid-air. Dozer is also free to look about the environment independently of Bull's gaze, which makes their union difficult to surprise or ambush. Weakness BullDozer has very few weaknesses, because the symbiosis of Dozer and Bull works to eliminate all of the weaknesses they experienced individually. A lack of grapple-hoisting is one blind spot, and both Dozer and Bull have modest overall health & little physical armor. Dozer relies very much on her energy reserves, without which she becomes more of an impediment than an asset to speedy Bull. Animation Guidelines *Personality: BullDozer is a very excited, happy character. They are eager to engage in combat - to show the world what they can really do, now that they have found one another. Both characters are at heart wild animals, so their attacks and movements should have no over calculation or sinister expressions. *Combat Focus: BullDozer is very much a charging character, with Dozer providing ranged support. Bull is nearly a full Quadraped, so his arms stay low most of the time. *Special Considerations: Dozer will need to be animated in unison with Bull, but sometimes she will break into her own animated thread - to remind people that they are still two distinct creatures. Head Tracking both characters might be a bit of a challenge, though only Dozer has weapon tracking. External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Female Characters Category:Male kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju